Kino
by YuryJulian
Summary: Die beiden Kapitäne der zehnten Division gehen ins Kino.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Bleach gehören nicht mir und Geld gibt's auch keines. _

_Warnings: öhm, ja, für alle, die nur den Manga kennen, ist das etwas blöd, denn die beiden Charas hier sind da noch nicht aufgetaucht. Jedenfalls nicht nach dem deutschen Release. ° _

Kino – Episode I

Aufgeregt hüpfte die gut ausgestattete Frau auf dem Gehweg auf und ab. „Wo bleibst du denn?", rief sie über die Straße hinweg und winkte jemanden, der sichtlich genervt von der ganzen Sache war. Schon allein wegen ihrer Oberweite zog die rot-blonde Frau alle, vor allem männliche, Blicke auf sich. Nun sahen sie jedoch in die Richtung, in die sie zu winken schien, doch da war niemand. Jedenfalls niemand, der mit dieser Frau hier sein konnte. Umso überraschter waren sie, als ein weißhaariger Junge augenrollend zu ihr trat. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner kaki-farbenen Hose verborgen.

„Ist das alles aufregend. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich eines Tages mal für so etwas interessieren würde", sagte sie verzückt und wandte sich dann den Plakaten zu. „Na los, Hitsugaya, was wollen wir uns ansehen?"

Der Junge blickte missmutig auf die starrenden Männer, die auf einmal sehr mit ihren Schnürsenkeln, der Luft oder dem Pfeifen eines hübschen Liedes beschäftigt waren, ehe er sich zu der vollbusigen Schönheit herum wandte. „Am besten gar nichts. Ich will zurück und meine Arbeit machen und du solltest das auch, Matsumoto!"

Die Angesprochene legte ihren Arm um die Schulter des Jungen und drückte ihn fest gegen ihre Brust, so manch einer der jungen Männer aus der Schlange vor dem Kartenschalter hätte gerne mit ihm getauscht. „Stell dich nicht so an, wir bekommen nicht umsonst den Befehl uns einen hübschen Nachmittag zu machen. Ich finde das richtig toll wie Ichigo uns empfohlen hat in ein Kino zu gehen. Ich war noch nie in einem Kino. Weißt du, ich habe gehört, da geht dann das Licht aus und man macht dort ganz kribbelige Sachen. Außerdem gibt es etwas, das nennt sich Popcorn!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Vorfreude auf dieses seltsame Zeug namens Popcorn.

Hitsugaya, der sichtlich Probleme mit der Atmung hatte, befreite sich aus dem Brustgriff und warf erneut zu den starrenden Menschen aus der Schlange blitzende Blicke. „Du solltest nicht so laut sein, Matsumoto, man beobachtet uns schon."

„Ach wirklich? Wer denn?" Die doch um einige Köpfe größere Frau legte die Hand über die Augenbrauen, um die Sonne abzuschirmen und sah die Straße rechts und links entlang, doch konnte dort niemanden finden.

Toushirou Hitsugaya gab es auf, seinem Vizecaptain war einfach nicht zu helfen und wenn die Soul Society meinte, er müsste sich einen Nachmittag frei nehmen, dann würde er das tun, aber von genießen hatte keiner etwas gesagt. Er trat vor die Plakattafel und sah das Programm durch. Ein Samuraifilm schien ihm als noch die beste Lösung von allem, auch wenn Matsumoto mehr mit dem Liebesfilm mit dem aktuellen Hollywoodtraumtypen liebäugelte, das letzte Wort hatte er. „Wir sehen uns den Film an!", sagte er befehlend und stellte sich an das Ende der Schlange.

Schmollend folgte Matsumoto ihm. „Dann müssen wir aber nochmal her kommen und ich darf dann einen Film aussuchen."

„Aber nicht mit mir", sagte Hitsugaya, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte den Typen vor sich mit finster zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Der drehte sich sofort um, als er bemerkte, dass es sich hierbei wohl nicht um einen gewöhnlichen Jungen handelte. Er wirkte mehr als seltsam und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann herrschte um ihn herum eine Aura, die man lieber nicht unterschätzen sollte.

Die Schlange begann sich vor ihnen zu schmälern und bald schon waren sie am Ticketschalter angekommen. Da Hitsugaya Probleme hatte über die Theke zu sehen, gab Matsumoto ihre Ticketwünsche bekannt. Hinter der Plexiglasscheibe beugte sich der verschwitze, leicht übergewichtige Mann mit einer grünen Schirmmütze auf seiner Glatze vor und sah auf Hitsugaya, dessen Gesicht nach wie vor denselben finsteren Ausdruck hatte. „Tut mir leid, meine Dame. Sie bekommen gerne von mir ein Ticket, aber der Kleine da ist sicherlich noch keine achtzehn Jahre alt!"

„Was?", riefen beide entsetzt aus.

„Der Film ist erst ab achtzehn und ich lasse niemanden unter diesem Alter herein", sagte der Ticketverkäufer erneut. „Entweder sie suchen sich schnell einen anderen Film oder lassen den nächsten ran."

„Keine achtzehn Jahre alt", nuschelte Hitsugaya gekränkt vor sich hin.

Matsumoto beugte sich zu ihrem Captain hinunter. „Wenn wir da jetzt nicht rein dürfen in deinen Film, können wir uns dann meinen ansehen? Da darf man mit zwölf bereits rein", kicherte sie.

Auf der Stirn des weißhaarigen Jungen begann eine Ader verdächtig zu pochen, doch er unterdrückte seinen Ausbruch, in welchem er dem Ticketverkäufer sein Alter aufbinden wollte und stimmte zu. Diese Menschen würden es doch sowieso nicht verstehen. Und dann bekam er etwas, wofür ihn alle in der Reihe hinter ihn beneideten: Matsumoto bedankte sich mit einem süßen Kuss auf seine Wange. „Ich werde mich revanchieren und den Papierkram von Vorgestern bearbeiten, sobald wir wieder in der Soul Society sind." Leider wusste Hitsugaya nur zu genau, dass das wohl nicht passieren würde, so wie er Matsumoto kannte.

Über das ganze Gesicht strahlend sah sie nun zum Ticketverkäufer. „Zweimal für _Große Leidenschaften _bitte!"

Ende

written: 24.07.06


End file.
